User talk:The 888th Avatar
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Iner22 (Talk) 10:48, August 5, 2009 Hello Hmm...I know you! You're from Halopedia, right? :Not originally, but yes, I'm on Halopedia. :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alrighty. Just making sure. ::: :D [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Good thing you came, because this place needs some help. I'm not an admin...yet, but I did submit my RfA. :I'm pleased to be able to help. Is there anything in particular you need at the moment? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::We've already dealt with the spam pages, but right now, we are concentrating on improving the chapter summaries of the books. If you could help with that, than I'd greatly appreciate that. :::Hmmm, I'm not sure I can help you with that. I've never read the series, so I'm very sorry I can't help you with that. However, if you need any technical help, I'm available. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 01:37, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Well, there is one other thing you could do. Like Halopedia, I am requesting that this place have a MOS. You can see my blog for it here. Please to write any comments or questions. Regards, :Sure, I can help you out with that. :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 11:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC)